The Adventures of Haliee and Shawn
by Annje Jones
Summary: Stories of Haliee and Shawn's travels as they search for the Mother Confessor takes place around season 2 But Shawn's misguided knowledge about Confessors can get him in tons of trouble with Haliee as they travel


Episode One

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, this trap is guaranteed to work. See people make the mistake of stabbing them, but what you need to do is burn Baylings." Shawn marveled at his own ingeniousness, he poured the last bit of oil into the pit and threw the barrel.

"But, this plan.."

"It'll work Gibbered! Haven't I always come through with my plans?" Shawn wiped his hands and almost started jumping up and down, "And as soon as we kill all the Baylings, the people of this town will be very grateful." Shawn bugged small Gibbered's shoulder, Gibbered just stood there, already frozen with fright.

"But Shawn, if this fails, they'll kill us."

"Are you doubting my talent?" Shawn got up close in Gibbered's face.

"For a warrior, you sure are cocky Shawn."

"I try." Shawn turned around, he walked to the fire pit he built earlier. "Give me a torch Gibbered, they'll be here any second."

"Right." Gibbered waddled to the pile of torches, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you figure they're just going to walk in your trap?" Gibbered glanced up from the torches, in the distance he saw a man walking into the clearing from the forest's edge, "Shawn! They're coming!"

"Hurry with the torches!" Shawn ushered to Gibbered, more Baylings walked out of the forest.

"They're coming Shawn!"

"Not yet!" Shawn held the torch inches away from the fire, the Baylings continued to walk, soon, they began to run.

"Shawn!"

"Wait for it!"

"Shawn!" Gibbered almost ripped Shawn's sleeve with his hands, "Shawn!" the Baylings drew closer.

"NOW!" Shawn hit the torch against the fire and threw it into the ditch of oil, it set on fire and it spread all the way up the hill, the oil on all the grass lit every Bayling. Shawn and Gibbered danced and hugged each other as the Baylings fell. But Shawn's brilliant plan backfired, literally, it lit the whole forest on fire.

"Shawn? What do we do?"

"What every hero does." Shawn put his hand on Gibbered's shoulder, "Run." Shawn ran away from the scene, Gibbered quickly followed behind.

"A fire?"

"Yes, two men came into our town. They offered to help us solve our Bayling problem."

"What happened?"

"They caused a fire forest, it nearly reached the farmers' crops before we could stop it. We caught the men running away."

"Why were they running?"

"They said that they were going to look for help to put out the fire but I think they were running away from responsibility."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not the Mother Confessor."

"But you are a Confessor non the less, the people thought you could pass judgment on them."

"Yes, of course. The Mother Confessor is busy with the Seeker's quest. I shall pass judgment on these men and determined their correct sentence myself." Haliee nodded at the man, and he bowed.

"We leave tomorrow." The man smiled, Haliee agreed. The next morning, Shawn tried to slip out of the rope, Gibbered just lifted his head to the sun and let his hands hang in it's spots.

"You just had to shower all of the ground with oil."

"It worked didn't it?" Shawn struggled even more, almost getting the rope around his palm.

"Oh, yeah, it worked! Remind me to thank you when the crows come to pick at our liver!" Gibbered shouted at Shawn. "You know, this is exactly why I wanted to travel alone! You bring nothing but bad luck!"

"Quiet Gibbered~ I can't concentrate." Shawn slightly singed.

"Oh, I see, I have to listen to your warped ideas but when it's my turn, no, you don't have to pay attention at all!"

"Gibbered, could you be quiet for just one-"

"It's the men!"

"They brought the Confessor!" Some citizens ran into the town. Shawn and Gibbered looked at each other.

"Now you're going to get me Confessed!" Gibbered began to panic.

"Please, all we did was burn a forest, she can't Confess us for such a small crime."

"Here she comes!" a small boy yelled, he pointed to the road leading into the town. Three men in armor marched down the road, behind them was two men and behind them was three other men. In the middle of the square was a woman in white. Her bronzed long hair bobbed with every step, her gray eyes seemed cold and distant. Shawn smiled, utterly infatuated with her beauty.

"Hi there." Shawn pulled his usual lady killing smile, Haliee raised her eyebrows, Gibbered rolled his eyes.

"Is this them?"

"Yes Confessor."

"Confessor? What's a nice beauty like you doing with creepy magic?" Shawn still retained his smile, Haliee looked Shawn over.

"What where you doing when you set the forest ablaze?"

"Trying to light your heart, are you burning yet?" Shawn chuckled.

"Oh please! Confessor please, the forest burned by this idiot's hand, I did nothing!" Gibbered pleaded. Haliee looked in Gibbered's eyes.

"You realize you can't lie to a Confessor, I can see the truth."

"Yes, and if you look into my eyes, you can tell that it wasn't my plan!" Gibbered turned to Shawn.

"Oh come on Gibbered, I said I was sorry! But I was just doing what the fare people of this town asked me to do, I exterminated the Baylings." Shawn stared into Haliee's eyes with his pale green eyes.

"Did you really exterminate the Baylings?"

"Yes, Confessor."

"All the Baylings?"

"Yes, Confessor."

"All of them, in the entire world?" Haliee smiled for the first time, Shawn's heart nearly leaped out of his chest.

"Well, um, not all of them." Shawn couldn't look into Haliee's eyes anymore, her eyes had a look that created the feeling of absolute truth. If he were to look into them, would those eyes be able to stare into his soul? "That's the Seeker's job." Shawn smiled, his hand slowly slipped out of the rope. When Shawn knew his hand could leave the scratchy ropes, he kept it there, pretending it was still tightly in place.

"Yes, it is isn't it."

"Are you saying that I should leave people in need?"

"No, I'm asking you to do it right." Haliee turned around, her long hair wiped Shawn in the face.

"I have seen the truth in these man's eyes and I have decided on their punish-" Before Haliee could finish her sentence, and arrow flew out of no where and tried to hit Haliee. Shawn's hand forced itself out of it's ropes and Shawn jumped on Haliee. They both fell to the ground and the arrow hit a door of one of the buildings. Shawn and Haliee stared at each other.

"Why hello."

"Get off of me!" Haliee pushed Shawn off and pulled out her daggers, a Bayling ran up to her with a knife in hand, she ducked and turned around to slice his back. Another Bayling ran up up to Shawn and Shawn kicked him in the stomach then grabbed him by the collar and swinged the Bayling around into a random cart. Suddenly, Shawn and Haliee fought side by side. Covering each other backs, they fended off all the Baylings that came at them.

"Shawn!" Gibbered struggled to get out of his own restraints.

"Come on!" Shawn pulled on Haliee's sleeve and they raced to the platform to relise Gibbered. A Bayling jumped at Haliee but she stabbed him and kicked him off her weapon. "Hold on Buddy!" Shawn cut through the rope and set Gibbered free.

"There's too many!" Haliee yelled, hitting one in the face with her hand. Shawn looked around, he saw Baylings fighting with men. His mind began to turn it's gears around.

"Shawn?" Giddered asked.

"No, we can still win! Come on Giddered!" Shawn grabbed Giddered's vest and pulled Giddered with him. All three of them ran through the fight, reaching some barrels. Shawn took one of Haliee's daggers and plunged a hole in the lid. He stuck his finger in and licked the liquid contained.

"Licker! Plenty of it! If we spread this around then we can burn all of the Baylings. Gibbered! Help me dump all of this out!"

"Wait! I'm not going to let you burn this town as well!" Haliee threw her hand on top of Shawn's.

"Forgive me Confessor, but I don't think you have much of a choice here! Just look around you!" Shawn tried to fight Haliee's hold. Haliee looked around, the Bayling began to break into houses, trying to get to the women and children.

"Fine, but if we're going to do this, we are going to do this the right way!" Haliee ran off, Gibbered and Shawn looked at each other, asking each other a question with their eyes. Haliee soon returned with torches "Instead of burning everything, why don't we just burn the Baylings?" Haliee passed a torch to both of the men and dipped her's in the licker. She then took two stones from the ground and sparked a fire onto her torch, a small explosion formed and it busted into flames. "Gentle men." She tossed the rocks to Gibbered and ran for the nearest Bayling, Haliee hit her on the head then set her clothes on fire. Haliee continued in this and soon Shawn and Gibbered joined in. After awhile, the Baylings retreated and the people cheered for the town's heroes.

"Not bad, Gibbered, I thought you were always a coward but, not bad." Shawn put his hand on Gibbered's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"Right." Shawn removed his hand and bowed comically, he turned to Haliee and smiled widely. Haliee nodded toward him and then went to talk to her men.

That night, everybody prepared a huge feast, Gibbered and Shawn were the guest of honor. There was dancing and drinking and laughter all night long. But all Shawn could do was stare at Haliee from across the room. She didn't make eye contact with him but Shawn kept staring. Gibbered noticed this and felt a sense of alarm for his friend.

"Shawn, any girl but the Confessor. Trust me, you don't want to do that." He whispered into Shawn's ear. One of the men who had escorted Haliee there came up to her and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked out of the grand dinning room. Shawn got up from his seat.

"I'm afraid this is one flower I can't leave alone." Shawn whispered back at Gibbered and Shawn followed Haliee out the door.

"Hey!" Shawn yelled at Haliee, she turned around. "Not enjoying the party?" Shawn asked.

"No, I just," Haliee looked around her surroundings.

"Just what?"

"What do you want from me? I repealed your sentence because of your help, what else do you want from me?" Haliee asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Shawn noticed it right away, something seemed off. Haliee looked like she had seen a ghost.

"I just got word from a messenger," Haliee looked down at her hands, "I have to go search for the Mother Confessor." Haliee turned around and tried to walk away but Shawn caught her hand.

"Why? What happened?" Shawn pulled her back. Haliee pulled her hand away from Shawn.

"It's non of your concern."

"Well I'm concerned."

"Don't be, I don't need your help."

"Oh really? And what about today? When that arrow came flying toward your lovely face."

"Yes well, I already thanked you for that." Haliee took some steps backwards, trying to find an escape but Shawn stepped forward.

"How are you going to repay me?" Shawn smiled slyly.

"You really don't know anything about Confessors, do you?" It seemed hardly a question, and more of a personal thought.

"You could teach me." Shawn moved closer. Haliee put up her hand and it pushed against Shawn's chest.

"Are you suggesting, that we travel together?" Haliee asked, Shawn looked at the ground, he looked at Haliee, he looked at the night sky and looked back at Haliee.

"Well if you insist."

"NO. I am not in the mood and neither do I have the time to deal with you." Haliee began to leave again.

"Wait! We fought great together today against the Baylings. Don't you remember, how great that felt?" Shawn searched a sign on Haliee's face that said he was getting through to her, Haliee sighed and kicked at the ground.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Then it's settled, we'll go together!" Shawn started walking down the path, but Haliee's hand flew up to his chest again to stop him.

"If we're going to travel together, we need to set a few rules."

"Anything you want."

"Three things, Don't fall in love with me, Don't sweet talk me,"

"What is with these rules? Are you afraid of falling in love."

"And don't touch me." Haliee smiled, "Are we agreed?" Shawn thought a moment about her rules. A few questions popped in his head but he thought it best not to ask, it was hard to convince her to let him tag along, he didn't want to ruin things.

"No promises." Shawn smiled. Haliee smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Get some sleep, we leave in the morning."


End file.
